strongestbeybladesfandomcom-20200213-history
Cosmic fox
Cosmic FOX cosmic fox t125 is an attack type bey that is owned by terell apollon Face Bolt: FoxEdit The Face Bolt depicts "Vulpecula", one of the 88 constellations in space. Vulpecula is Latin for "little fox". It is represented by a goose (Anser) in the jaws of a fox. The design features a fox's head with the left side representing an angel while the right side represents a demon on a purple Face Bolt. Energy Ring: FoxEdit Fox has claw-like ridges going around the Ring in a circular format while blue in color. It looks very similar to the Beafowl and Aries energy rings. If you look closely, you can see two Fox heads. It's shape and color resembly the oringinal Pegasus Energy Ring. 'Fusion Wheel: CosmicEdit' Cosmic is a decent metal wheel exclusive to Hasbro. It is Hasbro's counterpart of the 4D Metal Wheel Big Bang. However, Cosmic is better than Big Bang in terms of attack. Its Fusion Wheel does not contain the red PC Frame that Big Bang has. Due to this, Cosmic's interior is more exposed, giving it Smash Attack power that is proven to be superior to that of Big Bang. Cosmic can compare to wheels like Omega, Beat, Blitz, and VariAres in terms of attack. It can be compared to Phoenic (Chromium Wheel), Diablo, and Flash as well. It is best used with tall Spin Tracks like A230 or TH170 and Cosmic features Force Smash as well. To get the most out of Cosmic, combos such as MF-H Cosmic Lynx 100/ 90RF/ MF/ WF uses full speed around the Beystadium until it hits the opposing Bey, causing a huge amount of Smash on impact. Through testing, Cosmic is proven to work much better with F:D (Final Drive) than Big Bang. Hasbro didn't release the PC Frame with this Beyblade though Takara Tomy did. It cannot change modes. Cosmic's red paint on the inside is meant to represent Big Bang's PC frame 'Spin Track: 145Edit' *Weight:' 1.5 grams' 145, along with its variants (C145, DF145, etc.), are the 5th tallest spin tracks. It can be used in Stamina customs to great effect due to its tall height, which allows for more wobbling as the Beyblade loses its spin velocity. 145, as tall as it is, makes it easily susceptible to low Attackers; however, this should not be seen as a drawback because Stamina Types are not traditionally designed to be used against Attack Types. ' '''145 can be put to good use in the Attack custom, ''MF Pegasis 145RF. Pegasis has been proven to perform viciously when used in unison with 145, which maximizes the effectiveness of its Smash Attack. Evil Aries features a purple 145 spin track. 'Performance Tip: Right Rubber Flat (R2F)Edit' ''Weight:0.8 grams '' '''Right Rubber Flat is an upgraded version of Rubber Flat (RF). While retaining the same basic appearance, the Performance Tip, instead of being flat, features six curves going in a right-ward motion, giving it a star-like shape. This provides the Beyblade with fast and much more aggressive movement and speeds than that of RF. This is due to the added friction that is created as a result. However there is a downside, despite its fast movement, it has low Stamina, even lower than that of RF. As when first used, R2F will be too fast and hard to control, so it is recommended that a Blader wears it down with a few practice battles for it to become more controllable. It will reach that state when the flower-like pattern will start working. As with all rubber-based Tips, it will wear out, the performance will as well, so it's good to have multiple R2F's. Nevertheless, Right Rubber Flat is a top-tier Performance Tip for speed and power combinations due to its fast and aggressive speed, as it is a must-have for Bladers who mainly use Attack-Types. The plastic is red while the rubber is black. The hasbro packaging shows a blue version on the back of the box but it is actually red.